Beautiful Danger
by Michelle Whitlock
Summary: Bella,Rosalie y Alice planean secuestrar a Edward,Emmett Y Jasper cantantes de la banda Eclipse y asi poder perder su virginidad con ellos aunque ellos las terminen metiendo a la carcel por eso... EDWARD/BELLA,ROSE/JASPER,EMMETT/ALICE
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful danger

El plan. Como se había vuelto rutina estábamos en mi habitación Rose, Alice y yo viendo videos y recortando fotos de las revistas de nuestra banda favorita "Eclipse", nuestras familias y amigos dicen que estamos obsesionadas per nosotras estamos enamoradas. Rose suspira por el bajista Jasper Withlock o Jazz como ella lo llama, es rubio ojos color miel todo un león segun ella. Ali babea por Emmett Mcharty el parece un fisicoculturista por su cuerpo totalmente musculoso pero cuando sonríe parece un niño. Y por ultimo yo Bella estoy perdidamente enamorada de Edward o dios griego como le digo yo... "Bella" Alice me saco de mis dulces pensamientos. "Que pasa duende diabólico?" Bufo no le gustaba cuando la llamaba así. "Rose quiere decirnos algo" dijo Ali. "Que haremos? Ya se acerca el concierto de Eclipse" dijo Rose. "No se chicas" en realidad no queria pensar en ese concierto, siempre que los veiamos era lo mismo, nosotras yendo al concierto, pasandola bien y oyendo a nuestros amores, pero en cuanto terminaba el concierto volviamos a nuestras miserables vidas sin ellos. "Yo tengo una idea pero no se que pensaran ustedes" dijo Rose, eso si que hizo que le pusiera toda mi atencion al igual que Alice, Rose nunca dudaba cuando nos queria decir algo. "Dispara" dijo Ali yo me limite a asentir de acuerdo con Alice. "Bueno pero me dejaran hablar primero y despues opinaran" asentimos "Chicas tenemos 5 años amandolos, en mi caso yo ya no aguanto estar lejos de Jazz, desde que tenemos 15 años nuestros novios no han durado mas de un mes porque siempre los comparamos con ellos, y pues ya no quiero eso creo que es hora que sigamos con nuestras vidas" Ali y yo aguantamos la respiración no podia creer lo que decía Rose, entendia lo que decia nadie nunca estuvo a la altura de Edward. "Asi que le pedi ayuda a Royce, el me ayudara, no se si ustedes aceptaran pero yo por lo menos lo haré nada de lo que digan me detendrá.

"A que te refieres?"Dijo Ali "Dejenme terminar porfavor, Royce averiguó a donde van los chicos después de este concierto, y consiguio que nosotras pudieramos entrar" dijo Rose. "Rose pero a cambio de que? Nosotras sabemos cuales son las intenciones de ese cerdo contigo" dije yo, Royce siempre ha querido acostarse con ella. "Lo se Bellita pero tengo que hacerlo" Rose suspiro "Bueno nuestro plan si es que aceptan es ir al bar, Royce nos dará una droga y se las daremos en la bebida sin que lo noten y seran nuestros por toda la noche" susurro " Royce nos ayudara a sacarlos del bar sin que nadie note su estado" termino de decir Rose, Ali y yo nos miramos por lo que parecieron horas antes de reponderle a Rose que evitaba nuestra mirada. "Supongo que tienes razon" dije. "Esta decidido entonces" dijo Alice. "Es un plan" susurre, nosotras eramos virgenes siempre dijimos que ellos serian los primeros y los únicos... Parece que pronto seria una realidad aunque no como nosotras lo habiamos imaginado tantas veces en el pasado...


	2. Chapter 2

BEAUTIFUL DANGER

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA GRANDIOSA Stephanie Meyer y la historia de mi loca cabecita

Capitulo dedicado a rainbow raw por haberse tomado la molestia de leer mis incoherencias jajajaja

Este capitulo es sobre los chicos… que disfruten ya saben dejen un review que se agradecen mucho

Edward POV

Embestida... Embestida... Embestida... Me faltaba poco para alcanzar mi liberación con... Bueno la de turno sinceramente no recordaba su nombre, ella no paraba de gemir hasta que por segunda vez tuvo su orgasmo "Ah!" Y yo la segui grunendo, me desplome a su lado poniendo una distancia entre nosotros... "Eddy" argh! Como detesto ese apodo de mierda!

"Que pasa?" Le dije mientras me levantaba de la cama desnudo me molestaba que despues de cogerlas las mujeres se pusieran melosas...

"Porque te levantas? Quedate aca conmigo" ash! Que joder! "Cuando te vistas puedes irte, yo me ire a tomar un baño espero que cuando termine ya te hayas ido" y con eso me metí al baño... Cuando ya mi el agua relajo mi cuerpo sali encontrando con mi habitación sola me vesti y sali a la sala talvez los chicos ya estaban ahí... Jasper estaba jugando wii con Emmett...

"Edward llamo Laurent dijo que mañana partiremos a no se que pueblucho a dar un concierto" dijo Emmett encogiendose de hombros...

"Puta Jasper te bebiste todo el minibar pendejo" le dije mientras lo revisaba

"No me jodas pendejo quien te manda a encerrarte en tu habitación con cuanta zorra se te cruce que ni te das cuenta de que Emmett y yo nos bebemos todo del minibar"

"Idiota" murmure

"Yo tambien te quiero bro" me dijo sarcasticamente el muy pendejo

"Bueno y tu porque estas tan callado Emmett?" Le dije cuando me di cuenta que no me estaba jodiendo "No se estoy meditando..." Jajajaja que pija de chiste ese "Tu meditando?" "Si Eddy, yo meditando"

"Vale vale que meditas pues?"

"Pues no se en realidad... Ya me canse de tantas mujeres, de beber hasta intoxicarme... No se quiero algo pero no se que... Me entienden?" Ok mi amigo necesita un loquero inmediatamente jajajajaja

"sabes que estas delirando no?"

"Que tacto Jasper" le dije a mi amigo que cada dia se parecia mas a Emmett no podia decir nada delicadamente...

"Bueno Emmett si tu mismo no sabes que putas quieres peor nosotros no crees?" Le dije talvez asi dejaba de decir culeradas...

"Jodanse par de pendejos" bueno Emmett regreso jajajaja...

"Saldremos hoy o llamaremos a Laurent para que nos consiga mujeres?" Dijo Jasper como siempre de puto y alcoholico

"Yo llamare al servicio de habitación para que llenen el minibar no quiero mas zorras por hoy detesto que se pongan melosas" si hoy beberia hasta alcanzar el cielo o igual bajar al infierno...

"Yo quiero mujeres esas que nos trajo Laurent me dejaron con mas ganas las muy inservibles" dijo Jasper levantandose a coger su celular... 3 horas despues ya iba por mi segunda botella de vodka, Jasper y Emmett estaban 'ocupados' con 2 zorras cada uno, como extraño los viejos tiempos cuando empezábamos nuestra carrera todo era música nada de alcohol, ni drogas y mujeres pero desde un tiempo aca habiamos dejado la musica a un lado y todo era mujeres y alcohol pero desde un ano aca me sentia vacio y pues se que los chicos se sentian asi, quisiera encontrarme una mujer que me amara a mi y no ami dinero y fama pero no, todas son un atajo de interesadas y oportunistas por eso deje de decirles mujeres y les digo zorras... Bueno talvez el pueblucho al que ibamos trajera algo bueno...


	3. Chapter 3

BEAUTIFUL DANGER

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA GRANDIOSA Stephanie Meyer y la historia de mi loca cabecita

Bella POV

Nos tomo cerca de 2 semanas reunir todo lo que necesitábamos desde las esposas, hasta conseguir el lugar a donde los llevaríamos y arreglar el lugar gracias a que los papas de Ali tenían una cabaña que era perfecta tenia 3 cuartos y además estaba un poco alejada de Forks con las chicas la limpiamos para que quedara en óptimas condiciones para nuestro plan... Para las habitaciones cada una de nosotras la arreglo a su preferencia el mío las cortinas y colchas de la cama eran azules también puse velas, es mi primera vez y pues por lo menos el ambiente iba a ser el adecuado... Trataba de no pensar mucho en lo que íbamos hacer, eso de secuestrar a alguien para violarlo porque si eso es una violación, no es el sueño de toda mujer para su primera vez pero no nos quedaba de otra era eso o nada y pues yo ya había aceptado que sin Edward no podía vivir...

"Bella!" Rose me saco de mis pensamientos ella estaba terminando de arreglar su habitación todo era color negro y rojo

"Que pasa Rose?" Le dije mientras entraba a la habitación

"Necesito ayuda para probar las esposas"

"Yo te ayudo amiga"

"Gracias amiga" suspiro y supe que algo andaba mal

"Que tienes Rosie?"

"Ay Bellita... Estoy muy nerviosa mañana es el concierto, que tal que algo salga mal? Ya no puedo vivir sin Jazz! Aparte quiero que todo sea perfecto es mi primera vez por Dios y pues estas circunstancias están muy lejos de ser las idóneas!" Me dijo de una sola inhalación

"Pienso lo mismo Rosie pero es nuestra única oportunidad sabes que después de esto todo cambiara, nosotros cambiaremos, nosotros los amamos pero ellos no saben nada de nosotros puede que terminen odiándonos y mandándonos a la cárcel cuando los liberemos...

"Bella tiene razón Rosalie" dijo Alice desde el marco de la puerta

"Oíste todo?" Pregunto Rose

"Si escuche todo aunque no fue mi intención que conste eh! Iba por el pasillo a revisar a la cocina las provisiones"

"Entonces todo esta en orden para mañana?"

"Si Bella ya todo esta, las drogas nos las dará James mañana, tu sabes dice que si nos la daba antes no aguantaríamos y las usaríamos nosotras" dijo Rose Ali y yo solo bufamos pendejo que se creía? "Como sea el chiste es que vámonos ya no sea que nuestros padres se pregunten donde putas estamos aparte tenemos que arreglar las maletas para nuestro supuesto viaje"

"Cierto Ali vámonos ya" dije yo mientras agarraba las llaves del auto...


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias a todas por los alertas, favoritos y los reviews son el mejor regalo!

Beautiful Danger

Jasper Pov.

Mañana era nuestro concierto en Port Angeles la verdad no me hacia muchas ilusiones ir a ese lugar me gustaba mas Miami, NY, LA, ahí estaba mi tipo de mujer ZORRAS odiaba las relaciones desde que era un adolescente o sea soy demasiado hombre para una sola mujer no es que sea egocéntrico pero así era, varias veces intente tener novia y nunca funcionaba, no existía la mujer para mi así que me conformaba con mujeres fáciles, mujeres que saben que no pueden esperar de mi mas que un revolcón... Íbamos en el avión con todo el equipo y aunque iban mujeres para nuestra diversión Edward, Emmett y yo íbamos callados los técnicos eran los que se iban divirtiendo...

"En que piensas EmoJazzy?" Argh! Emmett y sus ridículos sobrenombres!

"Mira pendejo me vuelves a decir así y digo en televisión nacional que la tienes chiquita!" Le dije mientras escuchaba como Edward escupía su cerveza de la impresión

"Y tu deja de reírte marica!"

"Conmigo no la eches que es el osito cariñosito el que te esta jodiendo" me dijo Edward cuando al fin dejo de toser

"Putos amargados!" Mascullo Emmett la verdad ni me moleste en contestarle, me levante del asiento y cogi otra botella de vodka teníamos un jet privado así que agarre a 2 de las zorras esas y las metí a la habitación

"La que abra la boca y diga algo la saco a patadas de acá entendieron?" Les dije mientras las arrojaba a la cama las 2 asintieron

"Bueno a trabajar desnúdense que no tengo todo el puto día!" Las 2 se quitaron la poca ropa que tenían puesta una de ellas era morena y la otra rubia como dije mi tipo de mujer son zorras de ahí no tengo requisitos, me quite la ropa a mi ritmo calmado y sin preocupaciones cuando ya estuve desnudo me acosté en la cama en medio de las 2 agarre a la morena y la dirigí a mi miembro ella entendió rápidamente lo que quería y empezó a besar mi miembro después agarre a la rubia y la bese enterrando profundamente mi lengua en su boca, la morena estaba haciendo un buen trabajo aunque acá entre nos he tenido mejores, chupaba, mordía y lamía como si se tratara de un helado ya casi hacia que me viniera y yo seguía besando a la otra gruñendo incoherencias la morena empezó a masajear mis testículos u con eso logro que me viniera en su boca lamió toda mi semilla y se incorporo sonriendo como si hubiera encontrado la cura del SIDA la muy idiota.

Cuando mi respiración se normalizo me levante de la cama dejándolas confundidas empecé a vestirme y les lance una mirada de si abren la boca las mato... A veces me sentía mal por tratarlas así pero ellas lo buscaban... Salí de la habitación cogiendo otra botella sentándome lo mas lejos de todos quería estar lejos

"Pasajeros abróchense sus cinturones en 10 minutos aterrizaremos en el aeropuerto de Port Angeles"

Llegamos al hotel rodeados de la seguridad habían un montón de niñitas esperándonos afuera con pancartas...

"Pensé que iba a ser aburrido acá pero parece que me equivoque" dijo Edward

"Pues si parece que tendremos de donde escoger para divertirnos después del concierto"

"Pero y ahorita?" Dijo Emmett

"Solo EmoJasper es el único que tuvo acción en el avión y yo ya tengo ganas"

"Cállate ninfomano" le dije el no tuvo acción por idiota el avión tenia mas mujeres para todos pero por beberse el bar entero ni se acordó de cogerse una...

"Dejen de pelear mañana después del concierto cogeremos como conejos con cuanta mujer se nos cruce por enfrente"

"Ahí cambia el asunto Eddy" dijo Emmett

"Bueno chicos subamos a las habitaciones a dormir la borrachera para estar bien para el concierto principalmente tu Jasper"

"Lo que tu digas papá Edward" le dije sarcásticamente

Dejen reviews porfa


End file.
